


De mille douceurs

by Jellypix



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellypix/pseuds/Jellypix
Summary: Les matins sont faits de mille petites choses qui font rêver, soupirer. Qui vous rendent extatique et surement aussi un peu heureuse…





	De mille douceurs

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la toute première fiction que j'ai écrite sur Fairy Tail lorsque j'ai participé pour la première fois au concours SINTE. Comme vous devez le savoir maintenant, pas de Jellal chez moi, mais plutôt Gerald. Ensuite... Normalement on voit une Erza plutôt timide sur les relations amoureuses et peut être un peu craintive. Et bien pour ma part je ne l’ai pas écrite de cette façon la, pour moi Erza et plutôt une fonceuse et je le vois différemment et plutôt au contraire entreprenante.

 

**oOo**

 

 

Les matins sont faits de mille douceurs, de mille petites choses qui nous rendent paisible, qui font rêver, soupirer, qui nous rendent extatique et surement aussi un peu heureuse. Cela ne se résume pas à se réveiller dans une chambre un peu fraiche, les rideaux des fenêtres tirés et bailler aux corneilles alors qu’on ouvre à peine un œil.

Non, cela peut être fait de doux et persistants picotements dans le corps, mémoire d’une nuit intense mais aussi de légers frissons aux réminiscences des sensations vécues, un sourire flottant sur de fines lèvre pâles. Cela peut être fait de senteurs comme les fragrances gourmandes des viennoiseries de la boulangerie dans la rue en contre bas qui lui parvenaient grâce à la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Du brouhaha des villageois qui déjà, vaquaient à leurs occupations. Le piaillement, plus apaisant, des oiseaux qui chantonnaient gaiement sur leur branche d’arbre content du retour des matinées ensoleillées du début de l’été.

Oui, mille petite choses qui la faisaient garder les yeux fermés pour en percevoir toujours un peu plus. La caresse du drap frais sur sa peau nue, la tiédeur d’une brise qui passa dans ses longs cheveux rouges sang étalés autour d’elle la fit frémir alors qu’elle sentit une agréable chair de poule envahir ses fines épaules. Un rayon de soleil baigna une partie de son corps et elle tourna son visage vers cette source de chaleur. Elle le sentit piquer sa peau et son sourire s’élargit un peu plus alors que d’un léger jeu de jambe elle abaissa le drap qui la recouvrait dévoilant un sein de taille généreuse, rond et ferme où pointait un téton rosé. La chair de poule s’évada jusqu’à son ventre plat où était posée une de ses mains dont les doigts longs et fins s’amusaient à flatter doucement la peau.

Elle soupira de contentement alors qu’un grand fracas venant de la rue d’en bas de l’immeuble où elle se trouvait lui parvint. Des cris indignés s’élevèrent suivit d’une course poursuite et elle se demanda si c’était l’œuvre d’un de ses amis qui parfois aimait semer le trouble dans la ville ou si c’était seulement l’œuvre d’un habitant ou d’un enfant.

Mais une chaleur différente de celle du soleil qui parcourait son corps l’envahit et la détourna de ses pensées. Une main qu’elle connaissait par cœur se posa sur son ventre au niveau de son nombril et un pouce curieux se mit à la caresser. Une jambe à la cuisse puissante et ferme s’emmêla aux sienne et elle frissonna sous les orteils un peu froids qui se posèrent sur sa peau étrangement brûlante. Un corps dont elle avait essayé d’apprendre les moindres contours se pressait contre elle, un torse chaud, puissant et pourtant imberbe qu’elle avait aimé caresser et embrasser.

Elle esquissa un sourire, cela avait été bon, nouveau, salvateur et totalement exquis. Serait-elle s’en passer à présent ? Elle en doutait. Même les yeux fermés elle se rappelait du plus petit détail, de la moindre particule qui l’avait fait gémir, du moindre geste qui l’avait rendu comme une marionnette entre ces mains si expertes.

C’était presque étrange d’y repenser, elle n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il aurait été capable d’autant. Elle se rappelait souvent le petit garçon qu’il avait été, celui qui l’avait protégé au péril de sa propre survie, celui qui, rien qu’en caressant sa chevelure lui avait donné un nom et l’avait faite se sentir comme quelqu’un d’unique. Spéciale. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par ce garçon un peu frondeur et qui lui avait donné le courage de se rebeller contre cette vie d’esclave.

La souffrance qu’elle avait ressentie suite à sa trahison l’avait rendue inconsolable. Elle en avait gardé des meurtrissures à vie et surement qu’aujourd’hui encore, même si elle avait compris que Gerald n’avait été en rien responsable de ses actes et qu’il était chaque jour en train de se repentir, elle en gardait des marques indélébiles.

C’était difficile, au sein du conseil il était toujours considéré comme un criminel à abattre et pour se protéger depuis sa fuite de la prison il était obligé de vivre caché.  
Caché sous un masque et un capuchon à se faire passer pour un mage indépendant pour qu’on ne puisse le reconnaître. Pendant plusieurs mois elle ne l’avait pas vu après avoir appris qu’il s’était échappé. Au début elle s’était dit qu’elle serait surement la première vers qui il se tournerait mais au bout d’un mois l’espoir s’était flétri et elle ne pensait plus le revoir. Surement avait-il décidé d’aller vivre loin de tout, d’oublier qu’on l’avait manipulé et possédé, oublier qu’il avait tué sans en avoir le choix l’un de ses anciens amis. Peut-être voulait-il aussi l’oublier elle, et cela la rongeait et la faisait enrager.

Elle ne voulait pas qu’il oublie, elle trouvait cela trop facile. Elle voulait revoir le Gerald qu’elle avait connu, celui rebelle et courageux qui assumait ses actes même les plus idiots. Pourtant, quelle n’avait pas été sa surprise quand un soir en rentrant chez elle, elle avait sentit une présence la suivre. Une sensation familière, une magie persistante qu’elle avait assimilée depuis ce jour où elle l’avait revu à la tour du Paradis. Par la suite il revint de nombreuse fois, déguisé et sous un nom d’empreint, il vivait dans les environs et agissait en tant que mage indépendant. Après avoir réfléchit pendant un long moment il n’avait pu se résoudre à mettre son passé de côté. Sa mémoire lui faisait toujours un peu défaut mais ce qu’il avait retenu était que Erza avait raison sur un point, il n’avait pas le droit d’oublier ce qui c’était passé, ce qu’il avait fait, même si dans un sens il n’était pas tout à fait responsable de ses actes.

Ils continuèrent à se voir en cachette, ou cela était-il un secret de polichinelle dans la guilde ? Elle n’en savait trop rien. Il n’était pas rare qu’elle remarque un regard amusé et interrogateur de Lucy ou celui suspicieux de Natsu et de Grey mais elle ne voulait pas en parler. C’était son jardin secret. La présence de Gerald auprès d’elle était quelque chose qu’elle désirait garder jalousement. Peut-être était-ce égoïste mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre de nouveau.

Leur petite relation clandestine amicale dura pendant un an. Elle s’était dit pourtant que peut-être allait-il décidait d’arrêter, que tout ceci ne mènerait à rien. Pouvaient-ils retrouver leur lien d’avant, l’amitié incassable qu’ils avaient quand ils étaient enfants ? Pour elle c’était impensable, quelque chose avait changé, cela s’était transformé et elle s’était sentie un peu dépassée par les évènements. D’apparence, elle restait toujours fonceuse, c’était dans sa nature, elle ne savait pas faire dans la demi-mesure mais au fond d’elle, elle était comme toutes les femmes, un peu perdue quand cela touchait de trop près ses sentiments.

Maintenant qu’elle y repensait, elle pouvait remarquer combien c’était elle qui s’était voiler la face. Du moins en partie. Leur relation avait effectivement changé. Ils avaient tout deux grandi, vécu des choses différentes et surmonté bon nombre d’obstacles mais elle se rendait compte que Gerald n’avait jamais eu dans l’idée de vouloir renouer une amitié. Il voulait quelque chose de différent, une relation nouvelle qui engagerait un tournant dans leur vie. Il voulait mettre de la différence ici aussi, cela ne pouvait être comme avant. Pas alors que leurs sentiments avaient mué en de nouveaux plus adéquats à leur situation et à ce qu’ils ressentaient.

Depuis longtemps l’amitié qu’elle avait ressentie pour lui était devenue autre chose. Etant petite elle avait déjà une forte obsession pour lui. Il avait été à la fois un exemple, un ami, un frère et un compagnon. Quelqu’un qu’elle mettait sur un piédestal. Parfait. Elle s’était lourdement trompée, chacun avait ses faiblesses, la haine et la colère avaient été celles de Gerald.

Elle avait mis longtemps mais elle avait réussi à lui pardonner. Zeleph ou du moins son esprit était le responsable. Il avait été manipulé sans pouvoir réagir, un pantin possédé sur qui on avait rejeté toutes les fautes. Pouvait-il seulement être considéré comme coupable ? Elle y avait mis le temps mais elle s’était avoué que non. Non elle ne pouvait le condamner à quelque chose dont il n’était en partie pas responsable. Et quand pour la première fois il l’embrassa, d’un baiser doux et chaud elle s’était sentit démunie.

Le choix avait été long. Lucy, qui lui avait donné l’impression de savoir sans qu’elle ne lui en parle, l’avait surement aidé. Elle ne pouvait nier l’attachement qu’elle avait pour Gerald. Cela allait bien au delà de ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir étant enfant. Aujourd’hui elle appréciait Gerald pour ce qu’il était. Dans l’année qui s’était écoulée elle avait découvert un jeune homme plein d’entrain, profondément blessé mais prêt à se battre. Elle avait découvert un jeune homme plein de tendresse, un peu provocateur mais chaleureux. Elle avait aimé la façon dont il avait changé et puis elle ne pouvait contester le fait qu’il était devenu très séduisant et attirant.

Son corps élancé et puissant. Ses muscles fins mais fermes. Son visage à la mâchoire carrée, ses yeux perçants et verts, ses épais cheveux bleus électrique dans lesquels elle aimait passer ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait se mentir, elle avait appris à l’aimer comme elle avait appris à apprécier les moindres contours de son corps.

La veille au soir avait surement été le moment de trop. Celui qu’on ne peut plus retenir, auquel on ne peut échapper. Qui avait fait le premier pas ? Lui ? Elle ? Les deux en même temps ? Elle ne saurait le dire, disons qu’elle avait répondu à son instinct. Elle n’avait pu se retenir alors qu’elle sentait ces lèvres pleines capturer les siennes. Elle avait fondue sous cette main chaude qui s’était posée sur son cou avant de glisser dans ses cheveux pour en attraper délicatement une poignée. Elle avait rendu les armes sous cette langue quémandeuse qui avait caressé ses lèvres avant de cajoler sa propre langue quand elle avait ouvert la bouche pour lui en accorder l’accès. La seconde main de Gerald s’était posée sur une de ses hanches, soulevant le débardeur que Lucy lui avait gentiment prêté sans poser de question, pour aller caresser sa peau. La chaleur qui s’en dégageât la fit soupirer et se presser complètement contre le corps de Gerald qui ne demandait que ça.

Si elle ne se rappelait plus qui avait débuté le baiser, elle se souvenait par contre parfaitement que c’était lui qui y avait mis fin. Il avait mordillé sa lèvre inférieure avant de se rétracter sans pour autant retirer sa main de sa hanche. Il lui avait sourit, son regard brillant de promesse poser sur elle. Il désirait plus, cette fois-ci elle l’avait vu immédiatement et elle n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu’elle le désirait tout autant.

Pour une fois ils n’avaient échangé aucune parole, Gerald s’était contenté de la serrer contre lui par la taille et de la conduire parmi les nombreuses rues et ruelles avant de parvenir devant un immense immeuble, qui, elle l’avouait, lui était passé par dessus la tête. Attrapant sa main, il l’avait tiré dans le long escalier, rapide, ils avaient été proche l’un de l’autre et, incapable de se contrôler, Gerald l’avait plaqué contre un mur en plein milieu des marches pour lui ravir la bouche. Elle s’était sentie pressée contre le mur, le corps chaud de son futur amant contre elle, tellement proche que ses seins frottaient contre le torse de Gerald alors qu’elle entourait son cou de ses bras et s’élevait sur la pointe des pieds pour combler la légère différence de taille.

C’était la première fois qu’elle ressentait une telle chose qui pour elle n’était pas qu’un simple désir pressant à assouvir. Pour la première fois elle ressentait une chaleur insidieuse lui irradier le bas ventre la faisant se serrer un peu plus contre lui, pressant ses fines hanches contre celles de Gerald. Elle avait senti ses mains attraper son bassin, une glissa le long de sa cuisse relevant la jupe plissée qu’elle portait et attrapa fermement sa cuisse qu’il releva contre sa hanche pour se glisser un peu mieux entre ses jambes. Le léger coup de reins qu’il fit contre elle les fit frémir tous les deux, elle avait senti le sexe gonflé de Gerald se presser contre son intimité humide protégée seulement par une fine culotte en dentelle. Le frottement déclencha une onde électrique qui se répercuta aussitôt dans son bas ventre avant de s’épancher dans tout son corps et la fit gémir contre les lèvres de Gerald qui avait stoppé son baiser sans pour autant s’éloigner d’elle.

\- Pas ici ! Lui avait-il soufflé avant de lécher sa lèvre inférieure et de se reculer pour la traîner presque derrière lui.

Ses neurones étaient tous déconnectés. Les traîtres s’étaient fait lâchement la malle sous les assauts plus que bienvenus de Gerald et tellement différents de tout ce qu’elle avait pu connaître jusqu’à aujourd’hui. D’ordinaire elle était du genre à prendre du bon temps rapidement, allant droit au but sans rechercher le vrai plaisir, juste l’aboutissement gratifiant de l’acte en lui-même. Cette jouissance qui la laissait pantelante, la grisant et la comblant pendant un temps avant qu’elle ne recommence.

Mais là, cela avait été complètement à l’opposé de tout. Inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d’elle, elle avait à peine remarqué que Gerald avait ouvert une porte et avait pénétré dans un appartement. Elle n’avait rien vu de la décoration ou de l’espace dans lequel elle se trouvait, tout ce dont elle fut consciente fut le matelas un peu dur sur lequel elle atterrit, la sensation d’un tissu doux et froid sous ses cuisses alors qu’une main impatiente avait déjà relevé sa jupe pour palper une de ses fesses rebondies.

Elle se rappelait s’être vaguement demandé si c’était normal d’avoir l’impression de se consumer. Si c’était normal que la bouche qui parcourait son cou la rendait folle, que la main qui pressait doucement un de ses seins lui faisait voir quelques étoiles, si celle qui parcourait l’intérieur de sa cuisse la faisait gémir d’anticipation. Est-ce que c’était normal de ressentir autant d’un seul coup alors que rien de vraiment concret ne lui avait encore été fait ?

Elle avait l’impression que Gerald était partout. Sa bouche qui naviguait entre son cou et sa poitrine qu’il avait au préalable dénudé, son débardeur et son soutien-gorge ayant été jetés au loin, ne lui laissait aucune minute de répit. La main qui avait élu domicile entre ses jambes ne se pressait pas mais inexorablement elle se rapprochait toujours plus de ce qu’elle convoitait. Un doigt curieux était passé légèrement sur son intimité toujours recouverte, l’électrisant juste assez pour la faire soupirer et la frustrer mais pas assez pour lui faire voir de nouvelles étoiles. Une bouche s’était refermée sur un de ses tétons, martyrisé par une langue chaude et des dents volontaires qui s’amusaient sans se lasser.

Dans un sursaut de conscience elle referma ses bras, qui jusque là étaient restés sur le matelas, autour de Gerald. Elle passa et repassa ses mains dans les épais cheveux doux qui sentaient bon le savon. Malgré que toutes ces sensations fussent nouvelles, elle savait aussi comment rendre du plaisir. Il était vrai que d’ordinaire elle était du genre dominatrice. Acceptant mal qu’on la dirige, elle préférait prendre les commandes, il était donc rare qu’elle se retrouve aussi démunie. Elle avait l’impression d’être une poupée de chiffon entre les mains expertes et gourmandes de Gerald. Et même si elle avouait qu’elle trouvait cela excitant elle désirait aussi s’amuser et surtout pour la première fois elle voulait donner et non prendre. Elle se rappelait avoir voulu que la douceur remplace la brutalité et la rapidité habituelle. Elle avait voulu que ce soit différent avec Gerald.

Alors subitement elle s’était redressée, gémissant doucement sous la morsure que Gerald lui fit, il aspira la peau au niveau de sa clavicule laissant derrière lui une marque qui allait surement rester un moment. Aidée de ses mains elle lui ôta la veste sans manches à épais capuchon qu’il portait suivi par son marcel noir qui lui collait à la peau. Se mordant un coin de sa lèvre elle put apprécier la peau nacrée et légèrement plus dorée que la sienne. Elle se rappelait avoir passé presque timidement ses mains sur les épaules larges et musclées, les caressant doucement avant de laisser glisser ses mains jusqu’aux pectoraux finement marqués, d’un doigt elle s’était amusé à taquiner les tétons qui durcirent presque instantanément.

Elle s’était relevée à genoux, forçant Gerald à s’allonger alors qu’elle s’asseyait à califourchon sur lui sentant sa virilité toujours gonflée dans la prison de son pantalon. Sournoisement elle fit faire à son bassin un léger mouvement d’avant en arrière et elle fut contente quand elle vit Gerald fermer les yeux sous la sensation en soupirant, promenant une de ses mains sur son ventre, allant agacer un téton déjà tendu d’un de ses seins la faisant légèrement grogner.

Alors qu’il avait été étendu sur ce matelas à sa merci, elle se rappelait avoir pensé qu’inconsciemment elle avait toujours désiré qu’il soit là, juste ici, prêt d’elle, dans ses bras. Est-ce que c’était un aboutissement de leur relation ? Une évolution ? Ou simplement un enchainement normal de leur vie ? Elle s’était posé fugacement toutes ces questions avant qu’un désir plus ardent ne la consume quand un doigt taquin s’immisçât sous sa culotte et alla caresser son intimité. Elle sentit une décharge quand il flatta son clitoris et elle gémit quand il entra presque aussitôt son doigt en elle, la faisant se cambrer doucement au-dessus de lui, se frottant contre son érection.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux d’un rouge bordeaux brillant de malice et de désir. Elle s’abaissa pour mordiller le cou offert, elle lécha l’endroit où pulsait son cœur avant de croquer doucement dans la chair faisant soupirer Gerald qui leva son bassin pour se frotter contre elle voulant soulager la tension qui grandissait et qui le mettait à l’étroit dans son pantalon trop serré. Elle parcourra son torse de baiser, taquinant un téton par amusement avant de passer sur les abdominaux. Elle sentit les muscles se contracter sous la caresse et surement sous l’effort qu’il faisait pour ne pas la renverser et la prendre immédiatement.

Tout cela avait un côté érotique qui lui plaisait. Le plaisir, le désir, il n’y avait pas prise de pouvoir, c’était un échange agréable et nouveau. Elle déboutonna le pantalon, l’abaissant en même temps que le sous-vêtement, alors que d’une main elle engloba les testicules qu’elle caressa doucement avant de faire un léger va et vient. Elle aurait voulu s’amuser un peu plus, faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps mais ce n’était pas de l’avis de Gerald et malgré son désir elle savait qu’elle en voulait aussi plus tout de suite sans attendre.

Elle aurait pu protester mais elle n’en eu aucune envie alors que d’un coup de hanche il la fit basculer sur le côté, la délestant de sa jupe et de sa culotte avant de lui écarter les cuisses et de s’immiscer entre elles. Il s’amusa à la frustrer, caressant sournoisement son entrée de haut en bas de son gland avec un sourire gourmant. De son bassin elle suivait le rythme lent qu’il imposait sans pour autant entrer en elle. Elle grogna de mécontentement alors que la caresse la faisait se cambrer contre lui.

Il la prit par surprise en entrant complètement en elle alors qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’il joue encore. Elle se pressa contre lui un peu plus, écartant plus largement les cuisses lui laissant toute la place dont il avait besoin en lâchant un râle de contentement.

C’était à mille lieux de ce qu’elle avait connu. Il n’y avait plus la prise de position qu’elle cherchait ardemment à mettre entre elle et son partenaire, il n’y avait plus la domination qu’elle s’obligeait à établir. Les mains qui passaient sur son corps étaient cajoleuses et électrisantes. La chaleur qu’elle ressentait était apaisante et enivrante. C’était tellement mieux que toutes ces fois, tellement meilleur qu’elle en oubliait tout le reste. Elle ne sentait que ce corps chaud et puissant qui poussait en elle, doucement mais fermement recherchant son plaisir tout autant que le sien. Elle ne pouvait que s’abandonner, ses mains s’enfonçaient dans la masse de cheveux, caressant le dos, sentant les muscles rouler, attrapant une fesse pour la presser lui intimant d’aller plus vite et plus fort en elle alors qu’elle s’arquait légèrement en faisant suivre à son bassin le même rythme.

Elle avait presque été obligée de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de crier trop fort. Il n’y avait eu aucune parole, que ce soit avant comme après. Etait-ce seulement une pulsion à assouvir ?

Non. Non elle ne le pensait pas alors qu’à présent le corps chaud de Gerald se pressait contre elle. Elle l’entendit pousser un petit gémissement de pré-réveil, ressentant surement lui aussi ces mille douceurs envahissantes. Avec amusement elle le sentit lui monter dessus alors que le drap qui les recouvrait jusque là glissa au sol. Instinctivement elle écarta les jambes et il vint se coller à elle étroitement. Une main se posa sur le côté de sa tête, des doigts jouant quelques instant avec ses longues mèches rouges. Elle savait que Geral avait toujours eu une fascination pour ses cheveux. En souvenir plus que pour elle-même, elle les avait laissé pousser jusqu’à ce qu’ils lui arrivent dans le creux des reins. C’était une masse dans laquelle Gerald aimait passer ses doigts afin d’en apprécier la couleur.

Un baiser dans le creux de son cou la fit frémir et sourire. La brise tiède les enveloppa et elle entoura un bras autour de la nuque de Gerald alors que de l’autre elle caressait le fin biceps. Elle gardait inlassablement les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas découvrir autre chose que ces mille douceurs qui l’entouraient. Indéniablement elle pouvait y rajouter, la chaleur d’un corps qui se pressait contre elle, la tendresse d’un baiser, la tiédeur d’une étreinte. Mille petites choses qui font rêver, soupirer. Qui vous rendent extatique et surement aussi un peu heureuse. Cela ne se résume donc surement pas à la simple vision qu’on en a. Une chambre baignée d’un éclat doux, parcourue par le vent d’un début d’été, des draps blancs, immuables, dans un décor finalement insignifiant.  
Non cela ne se résumait pas à ça mais seulement à ces mille douceurs qu’elle apprendrait à découvrir, elle l’espérait, chaque matin à présent.

**Fin**


End file.
